Wrap Up: Archived
1: The Island Codex Hi penguin pals, Welcome to our first Wrap Up post! In this series, we’ll be explaining island mysteries and letting you know where the storyline for Club Penguin Island was headed. First up, is an item of great importance—the Island Codex! First seen in Aunt Arctic’s adventure Shocking Secrets, the codex is so powerful that it had to be kept out of Herbert’s paws at all costs. However, as mysterious as the book is, we’ve seen Aunt Arctic use it twice to help save the day. The first time we saw it used, it contained a recipe that cured Rockhopper of a curse. The second time, it helped us discover that Scorn’s weakness was snow. So how can a book contain such secrets? Well, the Island Codex is an ancient text that has been handed down from each Island Director. Each director writes down their wisdom and island discoveries for the next, creating a big book of powerful information. It contains strange recipes (such as how to cure a curse), spooky riddles (such as how to defeat the King of Dragons), and the location of powerful artifacts (y’know, the kind of things that Herbert would love to know about.) With so much valuable information, Aunt Arctic knew that if Herbert got his paws on the codex, he could destroy the island in one fell swoop. Luckily, Aunt Arctic and the EPF would NEVER let that happen. 2: Puffles Note: Since Club Penguin Island is closing on December 20, we’re showing off some of what had been in development. Although puffles won’t be coming to the game, we thought you’d like to see what was being worked on. ''' Hi penguin pals, Let’s talk about the elephant in the room—except, well, it’s not an elephant at all. It’s a puffle. Every blog post had comments wondering about puffles and, the truth is, we REALLY wanted to bring you those cute, fuzzy creatures. But first, we wanted to get it right. Our artists and game designers were working on ways to bring back the puffle experience while also introducing new features. Check it out: '''3: Herbert Note: Although Club Penguin Island is closing on December 20, we’ll be answering questions and showing off what had been in development with these ‘Wrap Up’ posts. These contain concepts that won’t be added into the game. Hi penguin pals, Any question of Herbert being in Club Penguin Island was put to rest during Aunt Arctic’s adventure, Shocking Secrets. Armed with the voltaic ray—a giant lightning blaster—he brought the island to the verge of disaster, only to be defeated at the last minute. Some of you have wondered why Herbert would go through all this trouble to take over the island, so here’s the full scoop: First, it’s important to note that Herbert has always been hot-headed. Other polar bears forced him out of the north pole for exactly the reason you’d expect—being an evil mastermind. Unlike classic Club Penguin, this version of Herbert doesn’t hate the cold. So, since he could no longer live in the north pole, it made sense that he travel to a similar environment—the south pole. The problem is, Herbert didn’t change after being forced from his homeland—if anything, he was even more frustrated that others couldn’t accept his genius (well, except for his new friend, Klutzy, who loved him no matter what). When he found the perfect island, the last thing he wanted was to share it with a bunch of loud, obnoxious penguins. On top of that, he heard the legends of this island—that it was filled with all kinds of amazing wonders and treasures—and he knew it could make him very, very powerful. What better way to prove his brilliance to the world? Of course, it didn’t work out that way. Instead, the newly formed Elite Penguin Force stopped Herbert. Some of you have wondered if, someday, Herbert will make peace with the penguins. To that, I say… well, I don’t know. We do know that Herbert is capable of friendship—after all, he does have a friend in Klutzy. And during the Waddle On party we even see him slinking in the underground diner for a pizza. But does that mean he’s ready to change his villainous ways? That’s a question for you to decide. Rockhopper Chapter 2'' 'Note: Although Club Penguin Island is closing on December 20, we’ll be answering questions and showing off some concepts we’d been brainstorming. These contain ideas that won’t be added into the game. ' Hi penguin pals, Many of you have noticed something strange about the crabs on Club Penguin Island—they’re all terrified of royalty! Typing a king or queen emoji by a crab often gets an unhappy reaction. Why is this? Well, it was all part of the plan for Rockhopper Adventure’s chapter 2. After chapter 1, Rockhopper had defeated Shellbeard (um, with a little help from the player) and discovered the Bottle of Fair Winds. With his new treasure, he had an endless stream of wind to take his ship anywhere in the seas. Although the story was very early in development, we knew Rockhopper would set sail to discover new lands. Of course, this wouldn’t go quite as planned. His journey would lead him to the home of the royal crab family, led by Queen Clawdia. Clawdia is a spoiled queen who throws tantrums and demands her followers do everything for her. In fact, she was making them build a statue of her when Rockhopper stumbled in. Unhappy with his unexpected invasion, Clawdia turns her anger to the pirate captain… and the player! The interesting thing about Clawdia is that her character was first planned in Club Penguin—well, kind of. There was a concept for a new villain called Clawdius that never did make it into the game. The idea changed over the years until finally it became Queen Clawdia, the angry and bratty leader of the crabs. And THAT’S why crabs are afraid of royalty. '''Dot Hi penguin pals, With everything wrapping up, I just have to talk to you about Dot. It’s almost fitting that she’s never been as widely known as someone like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, or Rookie. After all, a stealth expert is at her best when she’s unseen. Despite not being in the spotlight, we were considering some major storylines for Dot, and it all started back in the Club Penguin days with this image of Herbert’s desk: There’s a line on Herbert’s memo pad that says “Plan secret meeting with”. With who? The name’s covered up by an unfortunately placed spring. In fact, there wasn’t a story that was planned for this memo—it was just giving some insight into an evil geniuses’ day. However, some resourceful players took a closer look and realized it looked a bit like the missing word was “Dot.” Again, this wasn’t planned—but it did make us writers start to think, “Could Dot be a secret agent for Herbert?” The answer seemed to be, “Of course not! Dot would never do that.” But the idea stayed in our heads. When designing Club Penguin Island, the idea popped up again with the story team. Could Dot be working for Herbert? Well… maybe. We considered that a younger Dot might have been tricked by Herbert into working for him. She would have thought she was helping someone good, only to discover it was an evil genius! This explained another secret: How did Herbert create a flying iceberg base? Because Dot helped steal technology from a secret place called Area 27Z. There’s a hint to this during the Beach Bash adventure, where Dot says, “Who knew planning a concert would be tougher than infiltrating Area 27Z?” Once Dot found out she was tricked, it was only natural that she’d team up with Aunt Arctic to stop Herbert. Training the player was her way to make up for her mistakes. So there you have it. Even though Dot’s often unseen, she has quite an amazing backstory. … Oh, and there’s one more piece to Dot’s story. Some of you have been wondering who the stealth master is that trained her. Well, you might have heard of him. It’s Sensei.